


when our thoughts still

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killing School Semester (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Do you remember when we stood in that snowy field in December? Do you remember how we could forget anything and lose ourselves in the placidity? Do you remember what we swore? That fabricated promise still stands. When your thoughts still we can meet once again.Kokichi takes Shuuichi tree climbing in the midst of winter.





	when our thoughts still

**Author's Note:**

> *is nervous af*  
> Ah um here take it-  
> Just  
> I apologize in advance.
> 
> I'm my own beta reader we die like men

Frost bit at Shuuichi's skin as he was tugged through the academy's snow. The owner of the small, pale hand clasped around his wrist ran excitedly ahead of him. Shuuichi couldn't remember what had possessed him to let Kokichi drag him out to the side of the school in freezing temperatures for, "Science, Shuuichi!" but here he was. 

He came back to his senses as Kokichi suddenly haulted, causing him to stumble into Kokichi's back. He had been led to one of the trees within the walls, a large oak who's branches were coated with a fluffy layer of snow and frost that came with the season.

"Silly Shumai! Are you losing your ability to see? D-don't tell me my beloved is going blind!" Kokichi sniffled for dramatic effect.

"No! Just... Why did you bring me to a tree?" he replied, already exasperated.

"I told you before! We're gonna test something," Kokichi smiled jovially.

"And what might that be?" Shuuichi asked, dreading what was to follow.

"Tree climbing!" Shit. Shuuichi broke a sweat.

"A-are you sure? That could be a little dangerous with all the ice..."

"Awww, is my beloved scared~? Don't worry, I'll go first!" he claimed, suddenly positioning himself at the base of the tree and bracing to jump.

"Kokichi, wait!"

"Science for the Science God!" Kokichi proceed to leap onto the tree trunk, pushing his heel into the bark to gain footing and quickly making his way up the tree. With little else to do, Shuuichi nervously watched his ambitious friend pull himself up the tree precariously. Kokichi's laughing and carefree smile drew Shuuichi's eyes to his face, pale skin flushed from the cold, amethyst eyes twinkling and mouth stretched corner to corner. A light dusting of snow began to shower into his hair as it fell off the branches above him, glittering in the daylight. 

Shuuichi smiled fondly as Kokichi planted himself onto a branch around halfway up the tree, locking his legs around it and flipping himself upside-down, catching Shuuichi's gaze in his own.

"You should come up, the view's nice!" he called down to him.

"I think I'll pass..." Shuuichi chuckled nervously.

"Aww, you're no fun..." Kokichi whined, pulling himself back onto the branch. He proceeded to scoop some of the snow up from next to him and throw it at Shuuichi, making a smack sound and causing an indignant, "hey!" from the raven-haired boy as it collided with his shoulder. Kokichi laughed and made a move to awkwardly slide down the tree. From Shuuichi's perspective, it was apparent that he was failing miserably.

"Need some help up there?" Shuuichi called to him with an out of character, overly confident smirk of amusement.

"N-no! I've got it! I'm just messing with you... obviously..." he forced out as he made another futile attempt to wiggle down.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I head back to the dorms, would you? I'm getting a little cold."

"No, wait! Shumaiiii!" he complained.

"Relax, I'm not leaving," Shuuichi chuckled, moving to stand under Kokichi. "Jump down, I'll catch you." Kokichi whimpered slightly, glancing down before letting go of the branch and falling into Shuuichi's arms. The detective caught the light boy, stumbling back a few steps from the force of the impact. Kokichi wriggled out of Shuuichi's grasp, recomposing himself in the blink of an eye.

"See Shuuichi? It's science!"

"What kind of science is that?"

"I was testing my climbing abilities! Apparently I need to work on the getting back down part, nishishi!" Kokichi giggled, before his features suddenly and uncomfortably stilled. He held his hand out to Shuuichi. In his palm was a small acorn, plucked from what was left on the tree. Shuuichi awkwardly picked the nut up between three fingers, glancing down at the smooth surface and running his thumb over the contrasting rough texture on the top.

"Shuuichi." The boy in question snapped his attention back to Kokichi.

"Ah- um, y-yes?" Kokichi was silent for a few seconds, before looking down in possible... embarrassment?

"You'll never forget me, will you? Stay by my side, Shuuichi..." The last part was mumbled, as if not meant to be heard.

Shuuichi was stunned by the brief moment of sincerity, Kokichi letting his walls down if only for a heartbeat and allowing him to see the anxious, lonely boy hiding beneath the fortifications.

A warm smile appeared on the raven-haired boy's face, before taking Kokichi's hand into his own and responding, "Of course, Kokichi. Let's stay together. We'll make it out of here alive, I swear." Kokichi looked up to him with his wide doe eyes, deep purple eyebrows raised in surprise before swiftly coming back with, "Of course we will! You're my subordinate after all, beloved! It's my job to keep you safe!

"...or maybe that's a lie. Who knows!"

Shuuichi held that small, pale hand a little tighter. "It's a promise."

Shuuichi blinked.

And he was gone.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Thin teal sheets shifted around him with every slight movement of his hand. His finger pressed that button on the remote once again. How many times now? He couldn't remember.

"'Silly Shumai!'"

The fabricated world looped endlessly on the television screen.

**Author's Note:**

> :)? :D? :'D? Idk I'm tired?  
> I express remorse for posting angst right before Christmas  
> Sorry afjdijklj  
> Merry Christmas if you celebrate that; enjoy the season in general and any other celebrations you may partake in if you don't.   
> Hopefully some of y'all enjoyed my terrible writing, and thank you for reading!


End file.
